


Tasty by GreenPhoenix (中文翻译)

by cryforwhat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat





	Tasty by GreenPhoenix (中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tasty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060077) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



标题：Tasty（秀色可餐）  
  
作者：GreenPhoenix  
  
译者：cryforwhat  
  
配对：Hannibal/Will  
  
等级：限制级  
  
摘要：汉尼拔的厨艺超烂无比，但是没人告诉过他。求问威尔的心理阴影有多大。  
  
原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5060077  
  
授权：  
  
巴尔的摩的上流社会有一个众所周知的事实，那就是汉尼拔的厨艺超烂无比。  
  
  
出于某种原因，从来没有人告诉他这一点。  
  
  
他亲切的友伴和优雅的品味使得人们小心翼翼地不去告知他——他完全不会烹饪。  
  
  
尽管他自诩厨艺一流。  
  
  
他有很多其他的才华，他的乐感非常好，他的头脑比大多数人更灵活。  
  
  
杰克·克劳福德饱尝了许多味道恐怖的牛排，这使得他不得不狠命灌酒。  
  
  
那至少总是佳酿。  
  
  
食物总是看起来很美味，然而不是煮得太过头就是太咸。  
  
  
由于莱克特是如此地德高望重，没有人敢跟他说他根本不会烹饪。  
  
  
*  
  
  
有一天晚上，他邀请杰克、阿拉娜和科学组共进晚餐。  
  
  
当然了，威尔·格雷厄姆也出席了。  
  
  
一如既往，牛排尝起来像石膏，米饭也煮过头了。  
  
  
杰克敢发誓就连贝拉的厨艺都胜过他。  
  
  
“那么，”汉尼拔问道，“你们觉得这牛排如何？它是用蜂蜜烹煮的哦。”  
  
  
威尔张开嘴巴。“它……呃。”  
  
  
“卖相非常好，”阿拉娜和蔼地说。  
  
  
“我从来尝过类似的东西，”杰克说。  
  
  
“那是大实话，”普莱斯应道。  
  
  
“那么，威尔，”汉尼拔说。“你觉得这顿晚餐如何？”  
  
  
“我……呃……它就像童话里的那个皇帝。”  
  
  
“哪个皇帝，威尔？”阿拉娜问道，心中希望不是没穿衣服的那个，尽管所有人都撒谎说他穿了新衣。  
  
  
“赤身裸体的那个，”威尔回答，阿拉娜用力掐住他的手。  
  
  
“你经常想象我赤身裸体吗？”汉尼拔扭曲地笑问。  
  
  
“在我的梦里，我常常看到我的朋友们赤身裸体。”威尔说。“你是我的朋友，对不对？”  
  
  
“对。当然咯。那是一个令人愉快的景象吗？”  
  
  
阿拉娜捂住耳朵。这两人怎么就那么爱调情。  
  
  
“是的，”威尔说。“有些人穿着衣服更好看，在我的梦里。”  
  
  
“我们的梦，”汉尼拔说，“是通往灵魂的入口。”  
  
  
“确实如此，”阿拉娜说道。“这红酒真棒。”  
  
  
“是啊，”威尔说。“这红酒真棒……这食物……”  
  
  
阿拉娜用力跺了他一脚，威尔因疼痛畏缩。  
  
  
“你没事吧？”汉尼拔问道。  
  
  
“没事，”威尔说。“我回想到一个糟糕的犯罪现场。”  
  
  
“像你这么异常敏感的人，那肯定很不容易，”汉尼拔说。  
  
  
“是啊，”威尔说。  
  
  
“该上甜点咯，”汉尼拔说。  
  
  
他一离开，杰克就杀气十足地扫了威尔一眼。“对甜点别评论半个字。半个字都不行。  
  
  
“如果它糟糕得就像……”  
  
  
“糟糕得就像什么？”汉尼拔端着一个花哨的甜点盘问道。  
  
  
“糟糕得就像每年这个时节的雨，下个没完没了，”普莱斯救场。  
  
  
“啊，对……阴暗的秋季就要来临了，”汉尼拔说。  
  
  
冰淇淋过咸了，但至少红酒还是香醇的。  
  
  
阿拉娜真想亲吻威尔好让他闭嘴。  
  
  
“这冰淇淋可真……”威尔开口。  
  
  
杰克狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
  
  
“真不赖，”威尔说，每个人都长舒了一口气。  
  
  
*  
  
莱克特暗自发笑。  
  
  
  
他们全都以为他不知道食物有多难吃。  
  
  
他当然知道了。  
  
  
他就想看看自己能逼大家怎么圆谎。  
  
  
研究他们的反应简直是无价的。  
  
  
威尔几乎道出了真相。  
  
  
他没有谴责半个字，这使他成为值得研究和欲望的对象。  
  
  
他确实梦过汉尼拔赤身露体的模样。  
  
  
莱克特想象从威尔的丁丁上舔起巧克力。  
  
  
那无疑会秀色可餐。  
  
  
GreenPhoenix发表于２０１５年１０月２３日  
  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年１１月０８日


End file.
